


Twisted Love and Hate

by iSwallowMy_converse



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fancy Cars, Gangs, Romance, sort of Ride or Die AU, your average gang crimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSwallowMy_converse/pseuds/iSwallowMy_converse
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal birthday for Junmyeon, but no. Instead he somehow got mixed into the world of fast cars, dangerous people, and a whole lot of drama.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 14





	Twisted Love and Hate

He never thought his 18th birthday will turn out like this.

"Do you trust me?" The black haired girl beside him asked, the car went pass 75 mph on the empty highway. Behind them, police sirens blared even before the cars appear in their vision.

"Do I what!?" Junmyeon shrieked, holding dearly to his seatbelt. He didn't care that his voice cracked, for all he knew he'll be dead tonight if this car even swerved to the wrong side for a second too long. "Why would I do that? I barely know you!"

"Junmyeon, I'm serious. Do you trust me?" Irene shifted her eyes from the road to Junmyeon for a second, eerily calm for someone driving away from a bunch of police. "Junmyeon c'mon, the highway's coming to an end."

Oh fuck it, a voice whispered in his head. He's gonna die anyway. "Alright fine! I trust you!"

A shift of expression finally appeared in Irene's face. Relieve, perhaps. Or even amusement. "Hang on, then," she said as she drove towards a bridge.

Junmyeon watched it first before he felt it, like an out of body experience, as the sleek yellow car swerved to the right, smashing through the bridge's side and suspended in the air for a second that felt like an hour before diving to the road below. He didn't hear anything, the rev of the engine, Irene's laugh, or the way the car landed hardly on the road before continuing its journey. All he heard is the rushing of blood in his ear and the drum of his heartbeat.

"That kid's insane!" The voice from police scanner said. Irene's laughter sounded so far away in his head.

Hours earlier.

"I'm really sorry that I can't celebrate your birthday tonight, baby bro," Minseok said, a look of guilt evident on his face as he poured the milk in Junmyeon's bowl. The younger one smiled. "It's okay, really. I know you've been busy lately with the special case and all," Junmyeon muttered as his eyes lingered on Minseok's detective badge that he left on the counter. Besides, why would a hero detective that managed to capture a big illegal trading deal spend the night with a senior high school student anyway?

"Well yeah but it's always been you and me on your birthday--" ever since our parents died, "--I feel like I'm breaking a sacred tradition or something."

Junmyeon snorted, finally looking Minseok in the eyes. "I'll be fine, hyung. Really. Chanyeol and Sehun's probably gonna drag me to a party. Who knows, maybe something interesting will happen for once," he shrugged nonchalantly. 

Truth is, Junmyeon missed his big brother. A lot. Ever since he was promoted it felt like they were growing apart, barely having dinner together and then disappearing in the morning. Even weekends they spent cooped up in their own rooms, Minseok with his investigation and Junmyeon with his homeworks. He missed the days when things were simpler.

Minseok sighed, squeezing Junmyeon's shoulder with a small smile. "If you say so.   
I just really wish I could celebrate with you, you know? But this Red Rum Crew is just slippery as hell, I can't even find clear pictures of their members."

"I know, you've told me about them."

"Have fun tonight. I'll see you in the morning?"

His voice was so full of hope, Junmyeon felt his heart clench as he smiled. They feel like a world apart now.

"Sure, hyung."

\----

"Did you see that shiny red car at the parking lot this morning?" Sehun's eyes were huge with excitement as he walked between Junmyeon and Chanyeol on their way to the party at one of their classmate's place. "People said Jackson bought it from a shady dealer, but the guy who brought the car to him doesn't look bad at all. He actually seems pretty decent."

"He had his new car brought to the freaking parking lot? What a show off." Chanyeol rolled his eyes. As someone who owns a fancy car himself, a silver Mercedes G65, Chanyeol felt like there should be a standard for someone to own something on par with what's his. In his opinion, Jackson is below that standard. Junmyeon thought it's just because he's still bitter that the girl he liked chose Jackson over him.

"He said he's gonna bring the dealer guy to the party! How cool is that!?"

"What's so cool about a dude that sells car?" Junmyeon frowned.

"Because someone who sold a Ferrari to a highschooler must have something else in their mind. Maybe he's hiding a body in there?"

"Sehun, please," Junmyeon sighed. "They probably sold it to Jackson because he's a dumbass who owns a lot of money."

They arrived at the party and he directly went to the kitchen where the counter is filled with so many snacks, while Chanyeol and Sehun went to the backyard to mingle with the rest of the band kids. Junmyeon was in the middle of stuffing his mouth with some nachos when he saw Jackson in the corner of the room, talking to a white haired stranger. They looked like they were in the middle of an argument, and Jackson clamped his mouth shut when the stranger started talking, and then his eyes landed on Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon!" A bright smile spread across his face, as if they've been friends for years. "Come here and tell Kibum that it's totally safe for me to park my car at the side of the road!"

Junmyeon walked to them, wiping the cheese off his lips. "No, it's not."

Kibum laughed and clapped Junmyeon's shoulder. "I like him, he's got common sense. Something that you apparently lack of," he sneered at Jackson. "Hi, I'm Kibum."

"Junmyeon," he pursed his lips. "Are you the one who sold that Ferrari to Jackson?"

"1987 Ferrari F40, yeah," he nodded. Eyes seeming like he's scanning Junmyeon for a hidden purpose.

"So you're a salesman?" That got him a snort. "God no, I'm--"

"GET OUT! THE COPS ARE COMING!" Chaos broke in the house as people pushed each other toward the exit. Red and blue light inching closer and closer from the end of the street.

Of course, Junmyeon thought as he started running with the others toward the back door of the house, of course there's gonna be cops on the eve of my birthday.

"Wait!" Someone grabbed his hand, and then dragged him to the front of the house. Kibum.

"What are you doing!?" He tried to pull his hand away to no avail. Kibum's grip is tight on him.

"The cops are gonna think they'll escape from the back, and my car's parked at the end of this street, we'll have enough time to escape by then."

"And why would you save me?"

"Oh I'm not the one saving you," he said, a clear amusement in his voice. "My friend is gonna be the one driving, I have to drive Jackson away from here if I want the rest of my money."

"But why--"

"You've seen my face and know my name. That's dangerous enough for you. I'll explain later but right now you have to go." They made it to the end of the street, seconds after they heard the screech of police cars coming to a stop right in front of the house.

"Shit," Kibum pushed Junmyeon to a sleek yellow car hidden in the shadow of a looming tree. "Go! Go! Go!"

Mind still half processing what's happening, Junmyeon slipped into the passenger side. He can't see anything, or even if Kibum's "friend" is actually in the driver's seat.

The engine of the car revved harshly, shocking him to sit up straight and plastering his back to his seat, nervously pulling his seatbelt.

The car skidded away from the street, but not before catching the attention of some cops. Junmyeon watched in the rearview mirror as two cop cars started chasing after them.

"Oh this is gonna be fun."

He whipped his head to the driver. Shocked to see a dark haired girl driving like she's been doing this her whole life, while he's sure they're the same age.

"Uh-- hello?"

"I'm not sure why Kibum brought you here, but his reason better be good or I'm smashing this beauty." She said, her right hand caressing the steering wheel, dark eyes never leaving the road. Something about the way she said it made Junmyeon think that she's not joking.

For a moment, their eyes met, and his heart skipped.

"I'm Irene, and you better not scream because we're gonna race against the cops."

**Author's Note:**

> If you know what this fic is heavily based from, let's be F R I E N D S.


End file.
